1. Field of the Invention P The present invention relates to a switching operation of scan ICs in a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a soft switching operation used in scan ICs of a PDP for reducing switching noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, plasma display panels (PDP) have been actively developed due to the properties of high luminance, high luminous efficiency, and wide viewing angle. The PDP is a flat panel display that uses plasma generated by gas discharge to display characters or images, and it includes, according to its size, more than several scores to millions of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern.
A PDP has two parallel sheets of glass, which enclose a gas mixture. A plurality of the first sustain electrodes, referred to as X electrodes, and a plurality of the second sustain electrodes, referred to as Y electrodes, are formed in parallel on the front substrate. A plurality of address electrodes are formed on the rear substrate. The voltages are applied to the electrodes to discharge the gas mixture. Scan ICs are coupled to Y electrodes and driving circuits for scanning the data into the PDP. That is, the driving circuits can couple to Y electrodes via the intermediate scan ICs.
In order to reduce the switching losses of scan ICs and to decrease the switching noise from scan ICs, high-side switches of PDP scan ICs should be switched in zero-voltage-switching (ZVS) mode or should approach ZVS operation.